True Feelings Unleashed
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: Lucy realizes reality and goes back to tend to her fathers side. She takes over her Heartfillia name and has a ball to find a suitor. All of Fiore's Guilds are invited and even the royal family. Lucy makes close connections but loses some part of her. will she find her true love in a room of strangers or will she find it with someone she knew briefly. All she wants is to be her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** _This is after the Tartaros arc, anything on from this will be different from the manga such as Fairy Tail never disbanded, although I did get some inspiration for this from another story and if I can find who it was I will list them. This is my second fan fiction so I hope it goes well._ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail.**_ _Thank you._

 _Also I'm sorry about the late update but I'm going to switch between this story and my other one. So one week you'll get this one the next you'll get my other story. And I'm going to be writing the first few chapters in advance so think of this chapter as a taster. Another thing I am open to reviews if you have an opinion I'm open to it however please remember this is still my story and I'm writing it so please no negative comments because I wanted to share my views on one of my favorite manga/anime. Not have people tell me I'm wrong and stuff._ **Thank you. Sorry if I come of a little pissed off.**

The sun sat on the edge of the horizon, the wind blew around the woman standing on the waters edge leaving her hair a tangled mess. A little snowman, dog, sat on the top of her luggage as she took in the feeling of being back home with all her friends and family. She stood there for awhile before making her way back to the apartment, she had been staying in the capital for a weeks due to the princesses request and the king paid her rent in thanks for helping and training his daughter in celestial magic. The princess even asked that she and Yukino visit often to catch up and that all the golden keys reunite once in a while, minus Aquarius. But for now Lucy felt the need to go home and get back into her routine with jobs so she could still keep her apartment.

She put the key in the lock and tried to open the door, there was something behind it. She kept shoving the door but it wouldn't budge. "LUCY KICK!", the door didn't open completely but just enough so she could get through. 'Did the money from the king not go through' Lucy was panicking hoping that she still lived here and that her Landlady didn't kick her out. Lucy get through but was shocked, to see parcels and letters wedged behind the door. They were pilled all the way up to the letter box. She took her things to her bedroom and went back down she had free hands to move as much of the debris as possible. After a lot of back lifting the doorway was finale clear of the mail that had built up over the time she was away. The had her address on them along with dates of when they were delivered, the dates cover the entire month she was away and from the first inspection one letter and one Parcel had arrived each day and the latest was today. Every parcel was one size although the weight of them was different, Lucy opened the letter that was first to arrive. She had all day and all night to go through them as the guild was expecting her tomorrow even Natsu didn't know she was back yet.

Lucy started to read the letter and was upset with what it contained. It kept going on about how she was useless how she was just like every other celestial mage and that she would hide behind her spirits use them as tools. How everyone took pity on her as she was so weak. That her guild only took he in to keep Natsu happy. She wasn't the light of Fairy Tail she was a dark, heavy burden on them. It mentioned how she lies about her family so she can use it against the guild to make it look like she was in need of help. What upset Lucy the most was that written on the letter was things her team mates and guild mates had said to her but with bits added on that was obviously said behind her back.

The letter made Lucy rethink everything she had known and felt about the guild since she had joined. Was the letters a lie was someone jealous of her and used what ever information they had to get under her skin or was this person simply a messenger. There were hundreds of possibilities going around her head, she needed to think, so she opened up the parcel to contain a stage. The looks of it seemed odd. It felt so familiar. On the bottom was a note containing a message it wrote. "You should've just listen to him you should've of drifted to sleep like the other whores that you all are." after reading Lucy realized what was in front of her there was two dolls at a table, a man sitting looking at a blond woman laying on the floor, passed out. This was where Natsu had saved her and taken her to fairy Tail. But she had tossed the drugged bubbles away. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by a distorted voice. "This is a universe where you never met Natsu and you became a slave like all those other stupid bitches." The staged changed to a short clip showing Lucy and all those other girls in shackles being sold and used as slaves and Lucy's keys lost in the sea back in Fiore.

The screen went back to original scene and tears fell leaving water marks on her clothing. Someone was rewriting her world although nothing changed in the real world but doubts flooded her. She opened all the other letters and the parcels however all the other parcels contained was a memory lacrama that could be installed in the stage. It didn't take her long to get through everything and even less time to figure out what to do from here. Normally she would go to the guild for help but, this time she can't they cant help her with her fears and doubts. Not when they are partially at fault. Some of those clips held information that only her and other members of the guild knew. Hell even Natsu and Master didn't know. It seems even after her parents died, after she saw her future self die and lose her second mother, Aquarius. Fate decided that she still be punished. After giving herself a moment to regain her calm she packed all the letters the stage and the memory lacrama's all into a box. She then labeled it 'random junk' so when she called out Virgo she would not have to answer any questions about it. That way it could still be kept secret. So once she had put some of the real junk in the box just in case she called out Virgo to help her pack her bags and Virgo finished within seconds and bowed at Lucy. "Is that all Princess?" Lucy replied with a smile on her face trying to hide her real emotions. "Yes Virgo, thank you" She dipped her head to stop Virgo from seeing through her mask and allowed Virgo to leave. "Punishment Princess?!" Lucy let out a slight giggle at Virgo's usual response.

~At the Guild~

Lucy did not bother going through the front doors she was here for one thing only, to leave fairy tail. She had an excuse to go with her absence, before she had left her home she had gotten word that her father had fallen ill and that he asked to see his daughter. Lucy was thankful that there was more than one entrance to the Masters office, she quickly ran to the door beside the bookshelf that held all the recipes Mira used. She had to be quick as the kitchen was close by and she did not want to be caught off guard by Mira.

She could hear the noise from the main hall and made sure not to make a peep as she knew that the dragon slayers would be able to smell her almost immediately so she had to be quick as the Masters office was enchanted to block dragon slayer senses. A swift knock and the door opened The First was sitting on a bookshelf like it was normal, and Master was sitting at his desk writing endless apology letters to clients. It seemed to be Laxus that had opened the door. "My child, what's wrong?" The Master showed concern on his face as he looked up to see who had entered the room. Lucy, a little pissed had brought with her the letters as she unpacked them to show as evidence, "I'm sorry but I have come here to say that I'm leaving Fairy Tail!" All three stood up. Confusion written on their faces. "Why Blondie?" Lucy looked at Laxus with a glare that rived Erza's. He stepped back as if he had stepped out of bounds.

Mavis, The First, started to stare at Lucy's face as she tried to figure out as to why 'The Light' of fairy tail would leave her home after so much they had all be through. "Well not that I think it concerns you but I guess it should as you are to be the next Master, but here these should be better at explaining them me." Lucy tossed the letters onto the table Master and Mavis both look through them and Laxus gave Lucy a look asking if he could look as well. "Go ahead" she answered abruptly. It wasn't long until they had read through everything. Laxus was fuming and Master and Mavis just looked shell shocked. "If you haven't figured it out by now, then I will elaborate. Everything that is said in these Letters is true, it shows what my so called guild mates really think. I don't know what's worse but at least my father did it to my face instead of lie to me for years.!" she stood so calmly they were all expecting her to break down in tears that's the Lucy they all knew. But a mask had fallen and the emotions, from the moment she first felt pain from her father to now, had been completely bottled up and transferred into confidence and opened up her reality. "Was I just a picture girl for you all to look at, was I a mascot?… I thought I could leave that all behind but it just seems that the world is full of poison. It will follow every were you go. Now. Shall we get this over with, I have a father to return to." The wind had been knocked from there breath. "We never saw you as that Lucy you were one of us, were are family, you shouldn't give a crap about what they all think, you are more than that.!" "How ironic, if I remember correctly wasn't it you who said that you would only help me if I became your woman?" she got him there he baled his fist at that memory. It was one of the times that he wishes that never happened. Looking at the beauty in front of him, he regretted every thing he ever did to her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** _Hi me again I hope you liked the 1_ _st_ _chapter to be clear this is not a_ _ **Laxus and Lucy**_ _ship this is a_ _ **Sting and Lucy**_ _ship. Its just there's got to be someone that will help Lucy if very one seems to dislike her. So here's the 2_ _nd_ _chapter._ _P.S this is pre written_ _._

 _God if only she knew,_ Laxus thought a lot about Lucy, he had fallen hard for her in the time he had known her. His thoughts were interrupted again as his goddess spoke. "Now, If any asks which I doubt they will, tell them I'm visiting my father as he has fallen sick. And under no circumstances should what's been said and seen in this room be shared to any one inside or outside the guild." After her last word Lucy put her hand out to the master waiting for him to remove her mark. With a sigh the master complied, he waved his hand over Lucy's and the pink mark dispersed into tiny golden glitter particles than evaporated into the air. Lucy turned on her heel and left. She went out the say way making sure no one saw her and instead of walking home she went straight to the train station. Hiding under a cloak and wearing a cheap perfume to mask her identity and smell as she bought her ticket and boarded the train.

 **~ At the Heartfillia Konzern ~**

"DADDY!". Lucy yelled as she saw how ill her father really was. Tears had formed immediately as she fell to his bed side. She lay her arms over her father as her brought his hand to his daughters face to catch the tears that fell. "L…Lucy, y…you c…came 'cough'" He smiled at seeing his daughter again after so long. He had hoped she had gotten his letters when she returned form being trapped on that island. "Daddy I missed you so much." she couldn't look at her father as she felt guilty after all the years she had hated him. She forgave him after she read them letters she knew that he was hurting after her mother died, I mean she resembles her mother a lot and her father only wanted what's best for her, he didn't want her to struggle like he did. Lucy saw this and understood it, she had always loved him. "Daddy I'm so sorry please for give me!" "Lucy I…it's m…me 'cough' who should 'cough' apologies, n…not y…you!" He looked into Lucy's eyes seeing how they glowed with forgiveness, love, power and so much more she was the light of his life. He was happy to spend his last moments with her. "Lucy please forgive me! 'cough' I've l…loved you since the m…moment I h…held you in my a...arms 'cough' Your mother and I love you so much, I…it hurt to see her g...go 'cough'. I should of cared for you a…after she left u…us!"

Lucy and Jude hugged each other, not wanting to let go. "Dad, um I'm going to stay here from now on. I've left Fairy Tail. They weren't my real family, you and everyone here are. I'm going to continue my studies. And take over the Heartfillia Konzern." Jude smiled at what his daughter said he had always wanted to protect her now he could do it, and with Lucy here taking over the family business he was proud of her well he was proud of her no matter what she did. "Lucy I want you to choose your life, be yourself you don't have to do this if you don't want to!" Lucy looked into her fathers eyes and kissed him on the check he really had changed. "Dad this is what I want this is one of the connections the connect me to you and mom, emotionally." After a while they had finished talking and catching up. Lucy left her father to rest praying that he gets better. She went to his office and started to write out invitations to a ball she had decided to find a suitor that would help her run the business it wouldn't be months until the ball but it gave her time to plan everything.

 **~ Months later ~**

Lucy had planed the Ball and the invites had been sent out. They had been sent to all the eligible suitors and to all the guilds and even the princess. She was scared seeing Fairy Tail again but she had clamed down when she though that she will get to see Yukino and the princess. She had kept in touch with both and had gone to visit them at the Sabertooth guild and at the Castle. Her father had gotten better but he still spent most of his time resting. Everything was going smoothly and she had even grown stronger so that she could handle having all her sprits even the silver ones out at the same time. She had always hopped to do this as she wanted all of them to be at her wedding. She even had words with the spirit king to let Aquarius have a gate open temporally so she could attend, and hassle whom ever Lucy chooses as her husband.

 **~ At the Guilds ~**

\- Mermaid Heel: After receiving and reading the invite to the Heartfillia Ball they left to go out and but dresses, even though it was months until the ball.

\- Quatro Cerberus: They were less enthusiastic as that meant they had to wear a tux and they only knew Lucy from the grand magic games but they felt it was impolite to go.

\- Blue Pegasus: They men, for some reason though it meant that they could attend as suitors for Lucy. How ever it is only the guild Masters who are the same age or have sons Lucy's age that apply to be suitors.

\- Lamia Scale: Only Sherry was excited as most of the members were less interested as they were more serious.

\- Sabertooth: They had a party as soon as they had finished reading it, Yukino was confused but excited as she got to see Lucy again, however sting was in serious though about if he she apply to be a suitor, I mean it's a long shot but he had always admired Blondie but could he handle that kind of life. Every one had already placed bets to see if Sting would go for it.

(Last but not least)

\- Fairy Tail: Fights questions and shocked faces cover the entire room. No one was happy that Lucy was trying to find a husband as they had thought that Lucy was going to return to Fairy Tail after her father got better but it didn't look like that to them. Masters was curios as to why Fairy Tail had been invited but he nearly missed a private message to him at the bottom. It clearly stated that Lucy did not know that Fairy Tail was coming and that under no circumstances was Laxus allowed to apply. Them being invited was a thank you from Jude for taking care of his Lucky Lucy Heartfillia and thought they would want to see Lucy again.

None of the guilds knew that any other guilds were going although some of them might figure it out. But every single invitation sent at was accepted, after all, its not every day that the most richest family (below the royal family) invites you to a ball.

 **~ Day of the ball ~**

Servants and maids were fluttering all around the mansion, draping bows on staircases and rolling out red carpets the band were setting up their instruments and a very calm woman. A woman that did not realize that she was signing the rest of her life away. A part of her still missed going on missions but in a small place she still cared for the debutant life after all it was all she knew before Fairy Tail, and, she still had wonderful memories with her mother and Michelle. It was two very different worlds that only collided rather than allied. However both were part of Lucy she couldn't live in both worlds. Or could she…

 **Another Author note** : _God I'm turning into the people I get annoyed at when I read other fan fiction. If I start replying to replies in the actual story, I apologize in advanced. Any way I'm sorry this is short. I tried to make it longer but I left it close to the end and then I went back to it and didn't know how to end it. Sorry_


	3. Chapter 3

**Continued…**

"Miss Lucy it is time for you to get ready for the ball!" A little sigh left Lucy's mouth, she had been to plenty of balls and galas and parties, but she had never thrown one herself. Everything was going without a hitch, the food was divine, music beautiful, her dress fit her perfectly and showed off all her curves discreetly and she practically had every man that was attending the ball wrapped around her finger, she hadn't even met them yet. She knew though that they were all dying to marry her she just had to pick the best one. Without realizing she had made her way to the dressing room. Her dress was presented with shoes and jewelry. A couple of woman stood around the room that would all help her into her gown and her make up and hair, she looked stunning, but of course she had to.

Once she was ready she joined her father downstairs to greet the guests, although to greet every single one would take the whole night. So they would greet the more important guest who had traveled far and wide to be here, and left the less important such as the guilds and local suitors to be greeted when they were all in the ballroom.

 **~ Guest POV ~**

Light blue and navy blue drapes framed the windows, The light lacrama that floated above them resembled stars and the music drifted softly into everyone's ears without disturbing and conversations, Every guest had been handed and mask to hide their identity from each other and so the Lady of the

House could pick her future husband with being bias. Spells and enchantment had been put in place so that dragon slayer senses were nullified and that people didn't pull there masks of. You could see that there was less woman that there was men, as only the mothers of the suitors were present along with any females form the guilds. The room was filled with chatter as the royal family took its place upon their own private area in which they could not be disturbed. Normally you would expect to see the Lady of the ball enter but in this case Lady Lucy was hidden within the guests as she would reveal herself in the middle of night so that she could enjoy the rest of the night getting o know her future husband. This was also better for her judgment as it would separate those who were trying to get into her pants and those that actually cared about the Princess of the stars, a name given to her by the guest as they saw how the room was themed around the starry night.

 **~ No ones POV ~**

A few knocks on a floor caught everyone's attention to revel a man who was Jude Lady Lucy's father as he greeted all of the guest a second time, first for some, on his and his daughters behalf. Everyone sighed at the fact that Lucy would be joining them later.

A few hours later Lucy had worked her way through all the suitors and had now began her search within the guilds. Those who were applying as suitors had a specific indication to separate them form the other men at the party. They been given a Pink rose that them must wear at all times. If they ever found them selves with out it then that means they had been chosen. Also to make sure that nobody removed their rose to make it look like Lucy had chosen them. They too had been enchanted so that each letter of their names was written on each petal of the rose. That way no one could cheat the system.

Lucy appreciated each guild, however not knowing which one was which. She was happy they were having a good time and that the other guilds did not see her as weak and pathetic. She was having a beautiful night, until she could one voice that was very familiar and what the voice said was very upsetting and familiar. "Lushie! Where's Lushie!?" That voice put all of Lucy's hairs on end as it continued with its conversation with the person standing next to it. "I don't know buddy I can't smell her maybe she's not here?" They both let out a grumble as they continued talking. "We need to find Lushie!" The blue cat cried out. "Why buddy what's so important to find Luce?" That was it did Natsu not think she was important at all. "I miss her…" Lucy smiled at the answer but it disappeared at what the tomcat said next. "…and I want some fish since she can afford to give me some!" That made Lucy grasp her drink tighter as her knuckles whitened. "Yeah sure Cat, I just miss her amazing bod. It got me through all of gramps boring lectures on destruction of towns!" Laxus cackled along with most of the men in Fairy Tail. Lucy's eyes went wide at this remark, how could she call them family, so it was true she really was their mascot.

Lucy turned around in a hurry to flee their cold and heartless words against her. Only crash into someone she did not recognize. His blonde hair was the only thing to stand out as only his mouth was uncovered by the white mask. He wore white and navy clothes with a gold trim, his crystal earring dangled from his left ear. To Lucy he looked arrogant but, then again, half the people here was, but he also felt familiar to her like she had met him before but could not place it. He looked down at her with a smirk, he helped her up from where she had feel neither said anything as they just stood there staring at each other. "I take it your from a guild then?" He looked up when he spoke. "Pardon, what makes you think that?" She asked him as he continued to look up at the ceiling watching the lacrama's twinkle like real stars, he blissfully gave her a soft and confident answer. "Because the only women here are the mothers of the smug brats here to take Lucy as their wife and the other half is those from the guilds." "Ok and how do you know if I'm not one of the 'smug brats' mothers as you claim them to be?" "Easy" He said "Your younger and more beautiful than the older woman which could only mean that you either had a child when you were only merely a child yourself and I don't believe that is possible!" "Fair is fair, but one thing who do you know if I'm beautiful if my face is masked and how can you tell my age when you don't know who I am." "She had him caught there, the only thing she could tell about him was that he was using pick up lines which would make him one of the jerks who was here to pick up girls. That was until she saw the rose sitting in his pocket. He smirked at her response only to her to speak again "Plus doesn't that little flower in your pocket make you a hypocrite. So… should I start calling you a smug brat?" She left him speechless, yet again. "Well ill only let me call you that if you tell me what guild your in so I can see what's hidden under your mask!" He had his thumb resting on the right hand bottom corner of her mask almost taking it off. She pulled her hand up to meet his wrist, she looked into his eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't, I mean what would people think if Lady Lucy picked you and the next day you came to my guild to see me" She had him round her finger and he was loving it.

They had been talking for hours, teasing each other. Lucy had not even made her way through the rest of the guilds. But the time was closing in she quickly left him leaving a small peck on his cheek and thanking him for his company. She spoke to a few more people as to not make it look suspicious when she suddenly left him and swiftly taking the flower that had been tucked into his pocket. When she knew she was in the clear she made her way back to were her father had been waiting for her. She gave him the flower she had picked, and he stood up and signaled for the music to stop. This time he did not stand alone, Lucy walked just behind him still with her mask on. When people noticed that the music had stopped they looked up at Mr. Jude who was slightly clinking his glass to get everyone's attention.

All gazes fell on Lucy who was now standing beside her father with her mask on. Those that had spoke to Lucy were completely confused had they already spoken to the Lady, one in particular was shaking. No one knew who the lady had picked, because they didn't know she had been among them but they figures she was as her father held a flower. Not even Lucy knew the man she picked, as identity was not allowed to be shown. The flowers that were left in the pockets of the men had wilted down to the ground. So the whole floor was covered in dull pink petals so no one could tell who had been picked. Jude however would be the first to know, as he would read of the name the flower showed. So who is the future groom of Lucky Lucy Heartfillia…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_ _HI again, so this is chapter 4 and by now I will have written up to chapter 8 and I will be posting all chapters every Friday or Saturday as I'm off college Friday. And any special chapters I will post of Wednesday like double week or something. Any way if you have any questions about stuff that happened in the manga that doesn't happen here I will be very happy to explain if you want but id rather do it in bulk. Example, basically writing a chapter that would go out on a Wednesday but would no be part of the actual story. But it would have the title True Feelings Unleashed Explanations. I hope this makes sense._ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

"I'm very sorry for tricking you like this but Lucy and I felt it was the best way. As this is not an arranged marriage, as such." Lucy walked in front of her father so that she could explain it all. "Allow me to explain" Lucy gentle took off her mask as not to disturb her hair and make up. People were astounded at how much she resembled Layla. Those who did not know who or what Lady Layla looked like were baffled at the gasps that spread around the room. "For those who are uncertain I am Lucy Heartfillia of the Heartfillia Konzern. And tonight I pick my future Husband, now since everyman that wore a pink rose tonight allowed them selves to be picked they cannot refuse this contract. My decision was not bias, as I do not know who this man is nor do any off you until his name is called. Now I shall let my father continue." Lucy stepped back to allow her father to call out his future son in-law. When I call the name out of this man you will join us up here. And one thing ii shall explain is, the reason you have been picked would be because you and my daughter get along well and you have passed her little test I shall say. Now can the man named Sting Eucliffe join us up here." Too many emotions to count were going through Lucy and Sting. However for Fairy Tail, there was only Anger and Jealousy, For Sabertooth. They were in fits of Laughter and confusion.

Sting stood there with his eyes wide open and a ghost slipping out of his mouth. Rouge was there to shut Stings trap up as he pushed is friend towards the stairs that led up to the presence of stings future wife and father in-law. Lucy had her hands cupped around her mouth in shock. Out of all the men in that room that she could of picked, she had to pick a bloody Dragon Slayer. Her eyes followed him as Rouge pushed him towards them, while Lucy held her fathers hand for dear life. Jude had no idea what was happening as to why his daughter had acted so weirdly to this man. He motioned the guards to let him the through when Lucy let go of his hand and headed behind the curtain, he saw a flash as she went and went to join his daughter. The guards took over form rouge who went over to join his guild and receive his prize from the bet. After all knowing Stings luck he was sure that he would be picked. Showing no emotion he placed his Jewels under his cape and stood next to Yukino how was shocked and excited at the news.

 **~ Behind the curtain from everyone's views ~**

Lucy was crying over Virgos shoulder while Aquarius stood guard of them. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY IS IT ONE OF THEM." Lucy spluttered between sobs. By now Jude had entered the room and was allowed pass with a nod from Aquarius. He held Lucy's only free hand and comforted her. "Darling what wrong ?" Lucy looked into her fathers eyes she could see the confusion in them, after all he had no idea who Sting was. "He's a…. S…slayer!" That was all she said, and all he needed to hear. Jude left them be, and walked back out to find Sting standing there faking confidence now as he was scared shitless. And the glare he got form Jude didn't make it any better.

"Continue with the night my guests" Jude pleaded to his guests. They did what he said and continued to dance, talk, drink and eat. Once he knew they were busy with the ball he turned to look at Sting. He sternly walked into a different room that did not hold Lucy and gestured for him to follow. Once they were both sat down Jude began to speak low so that no one else could hear them. "I forbid you and Lucy and I shall think that Lucy will think the same.!" Sting looked at Mr. Jude in confusion, what had he done in these mere seconds that had caused him to be hated by Jude and Lucy Heartfillia. "I don't understand ,sir. What have I done?" He blankly stared at Jude waiting for and answer. "Boy its not what you've done, in a heart beat I wouldn't think twice about it if it wasn't for what you are?" Sting only had more questions to ask him. "What does me being a Dragon Slayer have to with this?" "Really you don't know," Sting shock his head in response. "You see boy compared to that stupid Natsu. I'm treating you like a friend, since it wasn't your brother that got my wife and Lucy's mother killed."

"Z…Zeraf?!" "Yes Zeraf. You remember that gate at the Grand Magic Games. The one only MY daughter and your celestial mage had to close, and the way they had to close it, hell even how the princesses unlocked it." Sting gulped at the memory of the Eclipse gate. "Yes sir I do remember!" "Do you know what my daughter found out about that gate from her spirits." "No sir," Jude was growing more angry and impatient with this boy how did he not know where he came from. "They told her that where she stood right now with her friend, Yukino. Was the place the very place her mother had died. You want to why her Mother died there… She had been tasked by her and Lucy's ancestor to let Dragon Slayers through with their Dragons inside of them. Into the Year X777 on the 7th of July. My beloved and Lucy's Mother died letting you in. You always had your dragons with you and you even got the chance to see them again. Lucy didn't she los t her Mother at 7 years old." Tears were already falling down Jude's face. And Sting said the worst thing he could ever say. "It wasn't easy for us we spent years looking for our dragons not know where they were." "HOW DARE YOU. How dare you even fucking think that. You had a 50% hope of seeing your dragons ma and Lucy had 0 chance. Leave now before I kick you out."

Sting needed not to be asked twice he had made this worse. He left the room in a hurry treading down the stairs he would have had trouble finding his guild if the enchantments had not been removed, but now he could hear and smell her. He blocked her out of his mind as he swept across the Hall to his friends. Masks had been taken off now so he could see every ones faces, as he passed many people who recognized him. As soon as he caught his Guild he grabbed Lector and called everyone to him. "Stingggggggggggg, where's Lucy?!" Beamed Yukino excitedly. "She not with me" Everyone was confused by his sad and pissed off tone.

 **~ Back with Lucy ~**

"Lucy don't worry we will sort this out honey, take all the time you need." Her tears were all dried up now, she was just cuddling her spirits and her father. "Lucy!" Everyone looked up to see a woman almost completely see through but you could still see her golden hair tied up into a bun and meting chocolate eyes next to her was a similar looking woman, she had longer hair and her attire was not from this era. "Anna!" Lucy and Jude's eyes were blank as they saw Anna Heartfillia. "Lucy please listen to me, it was not Zeraf's fault or the dragon slayers, or the dragon's. It was only fate. You must release your self of this hate and sorrow, otherwise you can not move on, give Sting a chance, he can bring the light back Lucy." Lucy understood what her ancestor meant, she wasn't usually like this, in the past she would have been close to death, and yet she still forgave those. What was blinding her?

 **~ Outside the ballroom ~**

"Sting, tell us what's going on." He turned away from them all, he wanted to go home I didn't want stat here I felt guilty. "She blames me and the others, but we didn't know well I didn't at least. There's no chance for us now." Sting was drowning in guilt but why he barley knew Lucy. What was it about her. "Sting what are you going on about!?" Yukino kept pestering him. He wanted her to go away he couldn't answer so many question not when he didn't understand the answers himself. "Allow us to explain!" A voice came out of the shadows, it was accompanied by outlines of body's, 4 to be exact. One of them was Rogue the other were Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu. It was Natsu that had spoken, they all looked at Sting though.

Without talking they stood in a row with their heads down in shame. The Sabertooth guild were more confused than ever. Laxus spoke first even though he had nothing to do with this he never had a dragon. "Even though me and cobra didn't have dragons we feel responsible too since out dragon slayer magic came from a lacrama with came from a dragon." Baffled faces kept on growing. "Sting its not our fault she needs to see that but her pain can't be denied, she lost her mother and she can never be brought back, we at least got to see are dragons again and get closure." Yukino looked at Rouge as he said this, she though he had told her everything but it was obvious that he had been hiding something big from her. "Rouge listen and look at me tell us what's going on. You promised you would tell me everything, don't break that promise." All went silent as Yukino finished, They felt still no breeze, the stars twinkling in the sky oblivious to the mess below on Earth land. "You know you've been gone a while, I was terrified my Father had really sacred you off." The sudden voice surprised everyone. "Lucy what's going on?" A little chuckle left Lucy's lips "I see, I'd of though that with all the dragon slayers here someone would've explained." "I'm sorry Lucy, I never intended for it to happen. I. We had no clue what was happening or the consciences of it. "Its ok, someone from my family showed me the light, or really the way to find the light. I mean I picked you for a reason. Didn't I, and I hope you feel the same as I did when we were talking." He gave a simple nod knowing how much curiosity was flowing through their guilds mates.

Everyone had returned to the mansion, although not to the ball room. Lucy led them into a beautiful room decorated with Navy blue curtains with tiny specks or glitter on them making them look like little galaxy's, a marble fireplace with gold trip surrounded by a camelback style sofa and a love seat either side. In a corner there books upon books stacked on shelves with a Chaise by the wall for reading comfortably. The bed was made out of Ebony wood with detail and a dark, almost black, board that matched the dresser and vanity and the side tables. There were Egyptian cotton sheets with a light grey calligraphy design with matching pillows and a large handkerchief laid out in front of the mirror on the vanity with a vase of blood red roses. There was a second door to the side of the room which could only mean it was a walk in wardrobe filled with many dress like the one Lucy was wearing now. The walls were baby blue with constellations of the zodiac sprits and many other smaller ones.

They all sat down in front of the fireplace, ready to have everything finally explained. Though not everyone had a place to sit Lucy found a way to sit next to Sting as she knew she had to apologies for her father and herself, she actually enjoyed talking to him and being around him. When everyone was seated and stopped bickering Frosch climbed onto Yukino's lap while Lector sat on Lucy's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Hello again, so…. I have another idea for another story. So I might get rid of my Nalu. Let me know in the replies. Anyway I will go ahead with creating a new story but I won't publish it until I've finished this story or my Nalu, one as I only want to keep two on the go. Tell you what. Either I get rid of my Nalu story, or I could give a very simple gives you the rest of the story, or you allow me to pause it and possibly delete it then publish it again when I feel I have enough chapters as I've had major writers block with it. So let me know in the replies, or you could pm me._

 _If there are no responses, as I know I'm not very popular on this sight then I will most likely get rid of it. And as a heads up if you have another option I could take, then be ready to bring an argument as I will need to know if other readers agree._

 **Chapter 5 #True Feelings Unleashed**

The fire was lit and everyone was comfortable, and Lucy began. "First we all know how the Eclipse gate connects with celestial magic yes?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, all the dragon slayers who were raised by dragons are not from this time. In fact technically they are over 400 years old. You see you were all orphans except Natsu when you began your magic training, and at the same time my ancestor Anna was building a gate that had been requested by Zeraf." At the new development only one question was on everyone's mind. Lucy didn't want to stop but she allowed herself to so that she could use her magic to show images of what Anna had shown her. "The reason being was that he wanted to die, as you know he was cursed and could not die, so he wanted Natsu at least to be able to kill him. For this to happen Natsu and the other dragon slayers would need more time to train without their dragons help. So when the time came. My ancestor opened the gate using the 12 Zodiac keys and sent you dragons slayers in with your dragons inside you. Now I'm not going to the whole time concept or anything that would take too long."

Lucy was now struggling to continue, she took deep breaths as she felt a warm hand on her back that helped comfort her she leaned into the arm that was indicating that she let herself fall. So she did only to realize it was Sting when so looked up to see the source of the warmth. She felt to tired to question it as I felt so right his fingers traced up her forearm as his other hand stroked her hair so she wouldn't break down. She took another deep breath closing her eyes and continued as they all desperately wanted to hear the rest. "Now in the year x777 my mother gathered to 12 Zodiac keys and prepared to open the gate just like Anna had told her too. The thing was she couldn't find they for Aquarius so as a substitute she had to use her own magic which caused her to become ill and she passed away not long after my birthday. For a while I thought that might be why my father never remembered my birthday in the years he mistreated me."

Finally Lucy let out a sigh, to show she had finished and that telling them her inner memories hurt. She cuddled more into Stings arms nearly drifting off to sleep when someone spoke. "So why did you and your dad hate us?" Only Natsu could be that dense, and when Lucy stiffened at that voice and Sting knew here was something else she was hiding but didn't want share. He took the hint and gave Rouge and Yukino a nod to make an excuse to stay. "Hey Blondie let me take you out for air." Sting stood up with Lucy in his arms and took her out onto the balcony, "We would like to talk to Lucy in private do you mind, it concerns what has happened between her and Sting tonight," Yukino took the lead as she knew they would respect her more than Rouge. "Hell no, we need to talk to Luce too so beat it!" Laxus gripped Natsu's shoulder as he yelled at Yukino, so he could hold him back from Rouge's glare them he was directing at Natsu. "Come on Salamander we gotta leave" They all left dragging a screaming Natsu behind. What hurt Yukino was how sad Wendy looked when they left she was like a little sister to Lucy, always doing her hair and talking to her about random and silly things like sweets and things that had a boat load of sugar.

Yukino was thinking quietly when Rouge spoke, "What ever else is going on, I think Laxus knows what its about after all wouldn't he be curious as to why Lucy left Fairy Tail." That made Yukino think again, he did have a point but that also meant that the others didn't know. "Your right Rouge but I think, if Lucy wants to tell us then she should be the one to decide, we can't force her. Otherwise we are no better than Fairy Tail, I mean she left for a reason." The couple look out the window to see Sting holding Lucy's shoulders as she cuddled into him. They looked like they were made for each other. I mean they had not spoken much before tonight but they had always had that connection. During the time before the Tenrou team went missing for 7 years, Sting had always looked up to the salamander but at the same time he couldn't help but gaze at the beauty that Natsu always held dear. Not even realizing what had been given, Natsu treated her like family nothing more and much to Stings delight Lucy felt that she and Natsu were only friends.

His feelings changed after the 7 years that were lost, his connection weakened with her being so far away and he almost forgot about her. When Sting saw her again at the GMG, everything came back in one big wave. He did have to suppress his feelings from his guild or she would face the consequences after all Sting was a powerful member of Sabertooth and they would rather get rid of the distraction than the player. But he still struggled not to attack Minerva after what she did to Lucy in the Naval Battle, and what happened after. When Lucy was dropped from the water he wanted to catch her not that Ice prick and Fire breath. He wanted to hold her heal her pain look after her, but that was stolen from him. His enhanced hearing and smell were a curse as well, he wanted to forget what he heard her say to that salamander, 'Natsu I believe in you I always have, ever since the moment I joined the guild.' He turned around and dismissed the idea of him ever being with Lucy at all so he distracted him self with other girls, although little did he understand any moment spent with someone other than his mate would taint his light to be almost as black as Rouges.

The almost official couple that stood outside took in one last embrace before they headed inside. They had not spoken a word outside as they both knew how they should all talk together inside to sort things out so now was the time to just relax with each other. They turned to see Yukino and Rouge in an embrace as well, they smiled at the other couple who were lost in their own love, which they too hoped to have in the near future. They looked at each other and smiled, with out thinking Lucy and Sting brought their heads closer to each other. Their lips met for the first time and it felt like heaven, as Stings light was being restored from all the darkness which and consumed him and Lucy was gaining more power from which had been trapped away. Both of them were unleashing strength from each other and their love and spirit for the other. It was the seal for their life together. Now they both belonged to each other.

A bright light had entered the room which caused Yukino and Rouge to senses its origin only to find it coming from their friends who had returned from outside that were in a heated kiss which they assumed to be their first as it looked as if they couldn't get enough of each other, devouring the other while fighting for dominance. 'Cough', Rouge let out a little cough to bring the couple back down to earth while Yukino giggled at the blush that formed quickly on Lucy's face while Sting just pouted as he didn't want to stop. Then Lucy joined in the giggling as they all made their way back over to the couch they had sat at before. Lucy knew where this was headed and with all her might she was trying to delay it, or at least change the subject. Luckily Yukino caught on and was straight on to comfort Lucy, "Luce, you can talk to us you know, we are like family now. So take all the time you need to heal." Lucy smiled at this, she could tell Yukino's words were pure hearted, but she was confused. She thought that Sabertooth was all about power well at least Minerva and Jiemma did. "I though that Sabertooth was all about, you know, power. Especially Jiemma being Master and all." This time Lucy was the one left confused. Yukino and Sting were almost laughing on their asses. Rouge had a little smirk as he was more sophisticated than his bestirred and girlfriend.

"Um, did… I miss… something." Sting and Yukino had calmed down now and were trying to sit up. Rouge helped Yukino while Lucy was skeptical about helping Sting up after he laughed at her. She caved, and was thanked by a small kiss again, although this one didn't turn into a full make out. Lucy felt that she really was surrounded by family and she did, and still has some, have walls built up so that she would not have to go through the pain she did with Fairy Tail. Sting saw the her eyes fall and she cupped her chin and looked into her eyes even deeper as if he was trying to read her mind. He wanted to know so he could make it better and Lucy could see how he was trying but she wasn't ready. "We're sorry, we thought you knew already. Sting defeated the old master and after the game Minerva fled we don't know were though. So… Stings the new master. That's why he was able to apply to be a suitor." Lucy only just realized now what she had missed. "Wow that was definitely a blond moment" she let a little laugh escape her lips again.

"Can you promise me something?" The others looked at Lucy in surprise as they didn't expect this from her so soon. "Promise what?" Rouge was bold enough to speak up over the others as he knew Lucy wanted to get this over and done with. "Can you promise to never tell anyone form Fairy Tail our outside of Sabertooth what I'm going to show you." All in unison they granted Lucy's promise. They had bonded and they could not break her trust especially Sting. "Lucy from now on I will never leave you or harm you. I will never break promise as we are one. Do you feel our connection?" Sting looked into Lucy's eyes with passion and Lucy looked back at her with as much passion and love as he did.

 _Flash Back-_

 _Everyone was catching up with those left behind after 7 year gap. Lucy was talking to Kinana, she had changed a lot since they left she had grown into a proper woman, which was surprising as she grew up in Fairy Tail. Lucy was trying to get some information about what they had missed, Kinana had brought some sorcerer weekly issues to help. Lucy was leafing through them and she kept seeing a certain blonde mage standing out on the page. Kinana had said his name was Sting Eucliffe, he was a dragon slayer that had a lacrama implanted inside him and that he killed his dragon like his best friend the shadow dragon slayer. Together they were the dragon duo._

 _When Lucy saw Sting at the GMG she was surprised, he acted like a cocky idiot but Lucy could see his spirit told a different story. After Lucy and all the others returned from Tenrou Island, Lucy discovered that her power had grown. Since she didn't use her magic, it built up over time and gave her a new ability to see peoples spirits, which show there true nature. So when Lucy saw Sting in person she knew that there was another side to him. And when he fought Natsu and, partially, Gajeel. She could see that he was lost, he couldn't see what he was truly fighting for. On that day I swore a vow, to help him. It was weird though Lucy could see this flaw because she could see within him, back it was clear there was something not normal showing on the outside._

-Flash back end

Thinking back maybe it was this bond they shared they made her notice Sting in the first place. Lucy was interrupted again, by Yukino though. "You know Sting after the Grand Magic Games Lucy spoke to me and said something very interesting to me which I think you would like to hear." Lucy immediately shot Yukino a glare after she said this and Sting asked her with a curious gaze, "Oh. Prey tell?" Lucy shoved Sting in annoyance. "Well, Lucy said that when she first saw you she felt a weird bond and that there was something off about you and swore to save you from it. Hehehehe." Of course Yukino couldn't help let out a mischievous giggle. Mixed auras were floating in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 #True Feelings unleashed.**

"So, Yukino. I take it you don't want to see why I left Fairy Tail then?" Lucy lent an mischievous glare at Yukino. Yukino fell back, knew she had been beat. She pouted at Lucy and snuggled into Rouge who wrapped his arms around her to bring her in as close as possible. Lucy giggled but lost her smile when she got up. She walked over to her dresser minus the spring in her step she usually had in public.

They could feel something was off when she opened the draw. Tiny bits of dark magic was over flowing from the draw. Lucy pulled out what looked like a stack of envelops and a medium sized box. They look at Lucy's hands baffled at what she and brought over to them. She placed them down on the table with the letters spread out, they were still in order from when she last looked at them which was not so long ago as they help her realize reality and that it's not always a fairy tale. "You might want to look at the letters first, and the memory lacrama's are all in order too. As watching them any other way would be confusing." Nobody said anything as Lucy sat back down. They all went for the letters when they were sure Lucy was okay with it.

Halfway through the letters Sting was ready to shred every single piece of paper that lay before him. It hurt Sting to see how someone could do this to the light of Fairy Tail. Although when he read parts that were actually recordings of conversations of guild members, he could of ripped off the heads of every single Fairy that dare say they were Lucy's family. His hands were trembling when Lucy slid her hand into his, "It's ok, I've come to accept that, that's how they feel. Life is never perfect, so I expect very little from life. That's why I chose to follow my family legacy but…" Sting looked into her eyes as they stared down at the floor. She tried to hide her emotions but he cupped her chin and took her into his arms. He was her amour he would not let anything hurt her, at least not physically, it was eating him up inside to know she was feeling all this pain and he couldn't be there. He was suppressing his feelings for her with other slutty woman.

"You shouldn't have to accept it though, this is not how every one sees you. Those that do should be curse to never look upon you ever again your too good for them." Stings words comforted Lucy. They help her understand that there are good people I the world. "STING let her finish!" Yukino's outburst brought Sting back down to earth he had interrupted Lucy but for the looks of it she didn't seem to mind it felt nice to know that Sting was looking out for her. "Hehehe s…sorry Luce." Lucy felt like daggers were digging into her, that name brought her pain. Its what _he_ called her. If she wasn't tense and stressed before she certainly was now. "Um…. Anyway, what was I. Oh yeah but I have a feeling that maybe things will change with you with me Sting."

Lucy never took her hands off Sting's, she felt connected to him in all types of ways. Although, love was still being questioned. "We may understand all this but Sting, however, is a little dense so Lucy. If it was ok would you mind explaining to him what all these mean because his face has never been so easy to read." Sting glared at Rouge, how did he know, of course I understood the letters but what did they have to do with Lucy leaving Fairy Tail. "I'm sorry Lucy. If its too uncomfortable to explain you don't have too. I guess this is a little confusing to me. The letters, how do they connect to you leaving Fairy Tail." "Again its ok, I need to get it out of my system I just need to know that your there." Sting knew better than to ignore her words and why would he, she was important to him so of course everything he said he would listen and never forget.

"I was tired of being their little mascot. It even says in one of the letter that I was their infinite money pouch. They used the Heartfillia name, just how Master Jose thought. I left because those letter told the truth with a guild that lies its face off. And I didn't want to be part of that. To be put aside when someone new comes along or when some one came back." They knew who she was talking about, the 'she devils' little sister. "They were so use to listening to the sound of their own voices. That's what caused so many fights, they all wanted to speak but they had to fight for people to chose who to listen to or risk being beat up them selves.", enter Titania, Laxus and The Master who fell into those roles. "I couldn't take the comments they made about my body, the perverted jerks. I could feel them undressing me with their eyes every day. I left because the letters proved that Fairy Tail is not a fairy tale. It seems like a dream come true but most of the members joined when they were young so they were brain washed as they grew up to act like that. They tainted the Heartfillia side of me, so I can never get ride of it I just hope I can change it." She had broken down in tears halfway through. To see what Fairy Tail was built on was depressing and disgusting.

"Lucy this may sound sudden but I think all of us would agree that, that you should join Sabertooth!" Rouge and Yukino turned their gaze to Lucy as Sting shared what they all were thinking. Lucy should feel like she had a family and friends. At least one that would never try and use her or emotional hurt her. Yes in the past they had crossed each other in a different light but they were being manipulated by their Master. Bullied even. Fairy Tail, however was different it took an outsider to see what they were really like. "But what about my dad, and the Konzern?" This was one of those times Sting though ahead, as when he applied he had to think how this would affect the guild so he looked into it. "That is not a problem, before tonight I did some research" Rouge looked at Sting with shock on his face while Yukino giggled at her mates expression. While Lucy, was just confused but she didn't really know them that much so this was obviously and inside joke which she would hopefully figure out, "What's that supposed to mean Rouge!" Sting glared at Rouge at how much his supposed 'brother' believed in him. "grrrrrrrrr. Anyway I did some digging and saw that you can join a guild and mange a business, company etc, while in a guild. A lot of guild members do this incase they don't get many jobs that pay much. And if the company is tied to the guild then it helps if the guild has debts or rent and stuff like that." "Ok but how would I tie the Heartfillia Konzern to Sabertooth?" "Well they only two ways I know of is by marriage which was and still is one of the older ways of doing so but now companies like the Heartfillia Konzern can be listed as a guilds sponsor." "Ok would you be willing to talk to my father about this," Sting gulped at the though of facing Lucy's father again "Don't worry I'll be there." Lucy saw Stings reaction when she mention her father.

Hours past when they caught up with each other, Yukino had found her sister that was taken to the tower of heaven. Lucy reconnected with her family, and Sting had obviously become master of Sabertooth and Rouge expressed his feelings for Yukino soon after tartaros. Although not all tales are happy, Lucy told them about Aquarius and the spirit king. It was too late for tears Lucy had quickly accepted the loss of her dearest and oldest friend but it still hurt like nothing else. It got later into the night so Lucy called to check on the rooms she had asked to be made for her friends, when a knocked came from the door the maids voice sounded rather upset. "Lady Lucy the rooms have be prepared for your friends however, there were some other guest that refused to leave, as they wanted to speak with you so your father had us make rooms for them too." "Fairy Tail?!"

Lucy didn't need an answer from the maid she had guessed so easily. "Yes but my Lady there are a few others. There is the Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus guilds and a woman by the name Flare." Lucy was shocked to hear Flares name from what she had heard Flare had accepted the invitation to the ball but no one had seen her. Also what shocked her was that Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus was still here. "Your father hopes that you will agree to talk to them during breakfast" "Tell my father I shall, but I hope he understands that there will most certainly be multiple fights at breakfast." "Understood my Lady" And with that the maid left leaving a silent Lucy and an awkward airspace.

 **Breakfast**

Like always Lucy was an early bird and had woken up just after the sunrise. As since Lucy returned she could see the stars so brightly here so she accustomed herself to rise when the stars no longer shone in the night sky. She always took the chance in the morning to visit her mothers grave before all the house was awake as there was always something that needed Lucy's attention.

The birds sang along with Lucy as she walked into the courtyard wearing a simple dress that did not require others to help her into it. However Lucy was not the only early riser as above her was an open window that lead to a room were a certain someone had been woken up by a beautiful voice that floated into his ears. He got up from his bed and looked out the window to see Lucy standing in front of a large statue that had such delicate detail as if it was someone just standing there. He slipped on some clean clothes that he had laid out the night before, and jumped down from the window with a swoop, and grabbed the young maiden into a warm hug. She was startled by the sudden impact but nestled closer to heat source, she was spun round to face her comfort and saw Stings gleeful smirk plastered on his face. "Your voice is the best alarm clock I've ever woken up to." Smiling from ear to ear Sting placed a small kiss on Lucy's forehead while she blushed madly as she forgot about the guests that had stayed over. "Thank you it's been a while since I felt like singing I just wish my mother would be able to hear me so she could be proud of me." Sting was confused but then he realized what the statue said or more like grave, that stood before them. ' _Layla Heartfillia X748 - X777'._

They walked over to a nearby bench underneath a tree that still had some leaves left. They sat there not talking much but just cuddling into each other as the minutes passed by. A cold wind swept past them and Sting held up his nose and the breeze didn't smell normal. "Guess I forgot how cold it can be in the morning." Sting looked down at Lucy who had started to shiver. He himself didn't have much on except his normal outfit but due to his powers he didn't fell the cold as much as Lucy did. So he the only thing he could think of and took Lucy's hand "Well then my lady we better get you inside before you catch a cold." They both giggled as Sting tried acting like a gentle man which did not suit him as turning his nose up just made him look like he was smelling food like a dog. But still Lucy took his hand and they went back inside so Lucy could change for breakfast and Sting went off to find his Yukino and his partner.

Jude was already sitting at the table reading a newspaper when Lucy walked in. She was wearing her hair up like she usually did, a peach cashmere sweater that had a cold shoulder with black leggings and some simple black dolly shoes. She sat to the side of her father like she did most days and as soon as he noticed Lucy's entrance he laid down his paper and they began discussing the previous night. Until Sting and a few members of Sabertooth joined them a few minutes later. It was rather funny to watch for Jude and Lucy as no of them knew where to sit so, Jude signaled some of the help to guide the confused guests to there seats. Sting was opposite Lucy and next to Jude while Yukino sat next to Lucy and rouge next to her. And the others just surrounded them. The food was brought in and wonderful smells filled the room from fresh fruit to freshly baked pastries. There was a hum of low chatter and clanking of plates when Sting asked Jude right in the middle of eating, "So Mr. Heartfillia are the other guest not joining us?". Everyone stopped eating and only Lucy Jude Yukino and Rouge knew what Sting meant. So they had to listen closely for any information from last night. "No not at this present time, they have agreed to meet in the study with us as I find them a rather rowdy bunch and I thought that they would disrupt the lovely breakfast we are having. And of course thank you for reminding my Sting. Lucy the woman by the name Flare is waiting to speak to you, you can go now or after you've finished eating…" Lucy had already had enough food for breakfast so she stood up and addressed her father and her guests, "It's ok I am finished now so I hope you don't all mind if I leave you for now" Lucy looked down the table at everyone who just simply nodded their head as it seemed it was something important for Lucy to attended to anyway. "- thank you. Will you be ok here Sting." Sting could only give a nervous gulp when Lucy asked him. "OK," Lucy went round to where Sting was sitting and gave him a peek on the temple which helped him relax surprisingly. And then Lucy darted off not wanting to make Flare wait any longer.

Lucy was guided out the doors to where Flare was waiting, the maid showed her to a hallway outside the guest wing, which was occupied by the other guest who, at this time, would still be asleep. Flare was sitting on a love seat which was adjacent to a big window that showed a beautiful view of the estate. Lucy walked over to Flare and spoke in friendly voice, "How are you Flare?" Flare looked at Lucy with one of her grins but not in a menacing way like she did at the GMG. "I'm fine Blondie, you?" "I'm well, thank you for waiting was it long?" "No, and I just wanted to say thank you again for helping my village, and apologies for not attending your ball last night" "It's ok at least I got to see you again now so how about we catch up, the best place would be the spa if you would like to join me" Flare nodded so both girls left the hallway, where someone was not asleep but had woken to the smell of Lucy and Flare, but who was interested in the girls…


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

 **Chapter 7 # True Feelings Unleashed**

Back in the dinning room, there was silence between Jude and Sting. Neither knew what to say to each other, as Jude was still skeptical of Sting even after what Anna had said he didn't want his princess to be taken from him again. "Sir if its ok with you I would like to speak the members of Fairy Tail that stayed behind after the ball last night," Jude looked up from his meal and he seemed intrigued by Stings request. "From the looks of things it doesn't seem like you are the only one, your guild mates seem rather egger as well." Sting looked at his friends as they silently thanked him for asking the question they were too scared to ask as. Sting is, after all the one his daughter wants to live with forever. "I am fine with letting your friends see them but I think you should speak with Lucy as I'm sure she will have an intake on this." Jude carried on eating almost finishing his meal after downing the rest of his juice. "However I would like you to promise me that you are with Lucy if and when she visits them, Natsu especially."

Everyone had finally finished and departed from the room, Sabertooth excluding Sting, went to talk to Fairy tail. So while Sting watched his friends walk away while he waited to talk to Jude he went over in his head ways of brining up a subject that they had both ignored over breakfast. Should he beat around the bush or should he blurt it out. His palms were sweating like crazy and he couldn't stop playing with his earring, that his dragon had given him. For some reason he had felt too attached to it, he never felt the urge to take it out. "Sting." He let go of the earring and stood in a formal manner, he locked eyes with Jude as he tried to scavenge every ounce of confidence he could find. "Mr. Heartfillia -" Sting was cut of by a more friendly tone of voice "Sting you can just call me Jude" "Um J- Jude, this might be a little late but I would like to ask for your blessing." Jude formed a blank expression as his mind did not want to comply with his heart. "B-Blessing for what?" Sting saw the confusion in the mans eyes, "Sir I mean Jude I am asking for your blessing to promise myself to your daughter as I can understand that it is rather early for marriage." Jude mentally thanked the gods for those words. He did not want to lose his jewel, his beautiful little girl, his princess, just yet.

 **With Fairy Tail -**

It was morning well, afternoon when they had all woke up. They had specifically been ask to wait until after breakfast to leave their rooms. So they had breakfast brought to them and knowing Natsu and the other dragon slayers it was gone in seconds. While Erza brought out her inner girl complaining how she wasn't allowed to wear any elegant dresses to breakfast. More shouts rattled the halls, making the servants to scared to enter the rooms.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy came back with Flare from their tour of the estate, as it was the only thing that would give them enough time to catch up. They entered the door, but were shocked to see a angry Natsu waiting for them. Lucy immediately put up her shield hoping to avoid any confrontation, Flare though couldn't feel the tension coming off them both. "Good morning Natsu, did you sleep well?" She would normally accompany this with a smile but she didn't feel like he deserved her kindness. 'Grrrrrrrrr' a low growl erupted from Natsu's lips as he just stood their looking at them. "Flare perhaps we could talk more later as I'm sure you should get some rest and some breakfast as my Father has organized a small gathering for my 'close' family to attend without any 'drama' and I would love if you could join us." "Sure Blondie," Flare walked towards a maid who was going to show her to her room as her breakfast was waiting. When she walked past Natsu, he again growled at her presence knowing that he had yet to forgive her.

"Natsu may I help y-" Lucy was cut off with Natsu grabbing her hand and dragging her to a random room. He pushed the door open and inside was everyone from fairy tail, they had somehow been allowed into this room with out anyone questioning them. "LUCY!" They crowded round her and pulled Lucy into a hug as she stood their rather uncomfortable with her very soul was being squeezed out of her. They let back on the hugging after a few minutes only to bombard Lucy with questions. Not being able to respond them as they never let her speak and soon enough fights broke out and she prayed to the stars for helping her escape out of that room and to her own where Rouge Yukino and Sting were waiting.

"Lucy!" Yukino stood up surprising the twin Dragon slayers as they were too occupied to smell her coming. "H…e…y" Lucy was still panting as she crawled over to her bed and cuddled the closest thing to her. Which just happened to be a blushing Sting. Still not realizing this she pulled him closer while his whole body turned red and he stared at her not moving her as he didn't want the famous 'Lucy kick' to have him crashing down on his ass. "Urm Lucy!" "What?" "Look up" Lucy took the advice to see a blank Sting looking down at here as she clung to his chest "LUCY KICK!" Alas the fates were not kind as Sting was sent flying out the balcony doors onto some rose bushes, that were conveniently planted below, said balcony. "OMG Sting, I'm so sorry it was just a reflex!" Lucy dashed after him but stopped at the edge of her balcony not wishing to join him.

Sting got up slowly not wanting to add to the amount of thorns he already had gained. "What. Kind of reflex would that be?" He asked while trying to pull out some of the thorns he could see and reach. In honest Yukino and Rouge had though this as well. "Sorry in my old apartment Natsu and Happy use to sneak in during the night and I would freak out when I woke up finding them there. Also Gray would often sneak in through the chimney. It would also end like that when ever I caught them reading my novel." She was cowering back with embarrassment with the slip of her novel. Rouge and Yukino looked at her with interest when she said about her book, but Sting was pissed at what she said the Salamander, Happy and Ice-pick use to do. He couldn't distract himself from that even with Lector pulling out thorns.

Sting had picked up a rose that had broken when he fell and when he looked back up he saw Lucy beside him, helping Lector. Sting saw her smile and couldn't keep his eyes off her while she did it. When Lucy looked back at him he turned his head not wanting to be caught looking at her but no luck there everyone had seen. His thoughts were interrupted when a small cry of pain caught his attention, he looked around seeing Lucy holding her finger with a thorn sticking out of it. So following his instinct he held her hand and gently pulled the thorn out and when blood poured out of the hole it left he brought her finger to his mouth and sucked the blood off her finger. This time it was Lucy who turned the colour of the rose bushed in front of her.

When he let go of her hand he looked up and saw her face before she too looked away but not soon enough. It was as if it embarrassment was contagious as Sting blushed slightly and help out the rose he picked up. Lucy took it and smelled its fragrance, it was beautiful and its petals were full of colour. Lucy held it close to her but not too close that she would catch the thorns. She grabbed Stings had a lead him round the outside of her Wing of the house where they could go back inside as she had to jump down to help him. Rouge and Yukino watched as the soon to be love birds left their eyesight to join them, back in Lucy's room. When they headed back into the room its self they were shocked to see a Natsu standing in the doorway to the balcony . They were sure he had heard and seen everything. He looked ready to smash someone's face in, they were just hoping it wouldn't be them…


	8. Update

Hey guys, I would like to appoligise as I my laptop as died after 7 years of life R.I.P. Any way I would upload Stories like this by using the sites copy and paste but I'm writing this in college so thats a no go. So what I'm trying to say is that there will no be any new chapters uploaded anytime soon, but hopefully this will make up for it but what I will do is hand write chapters then type them up once I get a new laptop. Fingers crossed soon I will be posting this on True Feelings Unleashed and Blind Eyes and a Mask. Again I am really sorry.


End file.
